One Piece Adventure World: partie 1
by okeo
Summary: faisons simple ! imaginez que Luffy et ses amis débarquent dans notre monde ? voiiiilà :D du rire, des larmes, du bordel, de l'action avec une histoire principale travaillée ! de l'amour, du pairing, DU LEMON (pas encore dans cette partie mais ça va attirer du monde ça xD) et beaucoup d'amitié ! rated K pour un peu de langage familier, mais rien de bien grave ;)
1. débarquement !

_**One Piece Adventure World premier chapitre ! réédition (oui déjà xD)**_

_**Tout d'abord un merci à Thecrazykitty et l'Allien de m'avoir indiqué ce qui clochait dans cette première version, et que je n'arrivais pas à trouver :)**_

_**voici donc une nouvelle version restructurée en points de vue, le tout un peu reformulé pour réadapter au style d'écriture (la première personne). Cette phrase n'ayant aucun sens, lisez et dites moi ce que vous pensez de cette nouvelle version de meilleure qualité je trouve !**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !**_

_**Les personnages ainsi que le monde de One Piece appartiennent à maître Oda.**_

* * *

><p><em>Okeo<em> & Sharlyn

_Été 2014, plein milieu des grandes vacances, la troupe des One Piece fans que sont Aria, Avy, Keyzun Sharlyn et Okeo est en vacances. La journée commence tranquillement à 10h chez Sharlyn, sesparents sont absents la semaine, lui laissant l'appartement pour elle seule._

**Sharlyn POV :**

_Lorsque je me lève j'ai encore les yeux un peu dans le flou. Encore endormie, je sors de ma chambre et me dirige vers la salle de bain, passant devant la porte de la cuisine. Tournant la tête au passage je vois un jeune garçon avec un chapeau de paille, attablé la tête dans le bol de lait et céréales. N'y prêtant pas attention je continue mon chemin, puis m'arrête et rebrousse chemin._

_''EEHHHHHHHH ?!''_

_Réalisant qu'il y a un inconnu chez moi, je me fige sur place et frôle la crise cardiaque avant de constater qu'il dort. Complètement dépassée par la situation, sur le coup je ne sais pas quoi faire et reste quelques secondes à paniquer intérieurement, avant de me décider à appeler la police. Fermant lentement la porte de la cuisine, je retourne le plus silencieusement possible dans ma chambre pour aller chercher mon portable._

Alors que je passe la porte de ma chambre mon téléphone en main, je réalise qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans mon lit, aussi en train de dormir. Sous le coup de la surprise mon portable tombe à terre. Je monte lentement les yeux pour remarquer avec soulagement qu'il dort encore. J'attrape le premier objet qui me tombe sous la main (à savoir ma lampe de chevet), et me dirige vers le lit, prête à l'assommer.

_Toujours en pyjama je m'approche lentement, la lampe entre les mains et prête à réagir au moindre signe de réveil. Affalé sur le ventre visage enfoui dans l'oreiller, le deuxième intru semblait pourtant plus mort qu'endormi tant il était inerte, je me détends donc un peu et baisse ma lampe quand une voix hurle dans mon dos :_

_-AAAAAAAAACE !_

Ne m'y attendant pas, le choc de la voix me fait violemment sursauter, envoyant valdinguer la lampe au passage dans la pièce. Le crieur la reçut sur la tête tandis que moi je me retrouve le cul par terre, et vois l'affalé du lit devant moi se réveiller avec tout ce bruit. Tournant la tête pour pouvoir respirer, il me regarde d'un air endormi :

-quessquisspasse ? Mmh ? T'es qui toi ?

_Ouvrant la bouche pour hurler de panique, aucun son ne sort pourtant de ma bouche quand je réalise la ressemblance choquante de l'homme devant moi avec Ace : mêmes habits au détail près, et exactement le même visage... et mêmes abdos au passage..  
>-aaaah désolé j'ai cassé ta lampe ! s'excusa la voix du crieur sur ma droite.<br>Ahurie, je tourne la tête vers le premier inconnu maintenant accroupi à coté de moi, ma lampe de chevet dans la main. La lampe ayant apparemment rebondi sur sa tête et touché le mur avant de tomber par terre, je reste figée les yeux écarquillés devant le sosie de Luffy qui avait rabattu son chapeau dans le dos, et se grattait maintenant la tête d'un air désolé.  
><em>  
>Ne remarquant pas mon état de choc, Ace se lève et s'accroupit devant moi pour frapper le plus jeune par dessus la bosse déjà créée.<p>

-espèce de crétin ! vraiment navré pour les dommages...

-AAAAIIEUUH !

De mon côté je flippe intérieurement et me contente de les regarder, ne sachant pas quoi faire.  
><em>''mais c'est pas possible, je rêve ça peut être que ça ! Oui c'est ça c'est un rêve je vais fermer les yeux et quand je les rouvrirais il auront disparu !''<em>  
>Ce faisant je ferme les yeux, et après quelques secondes les rouvre pour voir les deux me regarder avec de grands yeux ronds.<p>

-Ace elle fait quoi tu penses ?

-aucune idée...

-raaah mais laissez moi tranquille ! Vous êtes qui ?!

_Le plus jeune me fait alors un grand sourire :_

_-je suis Luffy, celui qui deviendra le seigneur des pirates !_

_-et moi c'est Ace._

_-et toi tu t'appelles comment ?_

_Un looooong silence s'installa, je les regarde sans rien dire puis finis par éclater de rire, crispée._

_-ahaha ! jeee pourrais récupérer ma lampe ?_

_-tiens ! Encore désolé ! répondit ''Luffy'' en me tendant la lampe, grand sourire idiot mais tout aussi adorable sur le visage._

_Les regardant, je ris encore un peu :_

_-Ace et Luffy... ahahah... bien sûr, c'est évident : vous avez les mêmes habits, le même physique..._

_Ace et Luffy me sourirent tous les deux, juste avant de prendre chacun un coup de lampe en pleine figure. Y mettant toute ma force, je me retourne et me lève en commençant déjà à courir pour fuir les deux cinglés :_

_-HAAAAAAA ! AU SECOURS Y'A DES MALADES CHEZ MOI QUELQU'UN !_

_Hurlant pour avertir les voisins, je traverse le couloir quand une main m'arrête à mi-chemin. Tournant la tête en donnant un coup de coude pour espérer frapper au visage mon poursuiveur, je m'arrête net et palis en moins d'une seconde en voyant la main reliée à un bras étendu sur tout le couloir, et rattaché au prétendu Luffy au début du couloir.  
><em>  
>-ATTEND T'EN VAS PAAAAS ! cria Luffy en se projettant vers moi.<p>

Le voyant arriver à toute vitesse je ne tiens plus, et tombe finalement dans les pommes pile au moment où il arrive. Me manquant de justesse il va s'écraser contre la porte du placard derrière moi, laissant à Ace le soin de constater les dégâts : porte fracassée, frangin endormi sous les décombres et inconnue dans les vapes.

-et merde...

Non inquiet pour le plus jeune, Ace me soulève et m'écarte un peu du bazar avant de me reposer à terre. Il tapote ma joue :

-eho y a quelqu'un ?

-mmh...

-ouuuf ! content que tu sois en vie !

-... AH NE M'APPROCHEZ PAS !

Paniquée je m'éloigne à reculons de Ace, heurtant alors Luffy qui s'est réveillé.

-ben quoi on te veut pas de mal ! S'exclama-t-il en remettant son chapeau.

-vous voulez quoi alors ?!

-ah bah tiens si t'as à manger je dis pas non !

-imbécile ! on a pas le temps pour ça ! cria Ace en frappant son frère. On a rien demandé nous c'est l'autre enfoiré !

_-eh ? L'autre enfoir... y a un autre dingue chez moi ?_

_"J'ai cru voir... son bras... nan j'ai rêvé j'ai rêvé..."_

_-nan crois moi j'ai vérifié, s'il était là y a longtemps qu'on lui aurait réglé son compte ! déclara Ace avec un sourire et un air de défi, enflammant un court instant son poing tandis que Luffy frappe ses poings :_

_-aaaah ! Il va voir un peu !_

_-d'abord il faut trouver le moyen de repartir. Reprit Ace. Tu saurais peut-êtr..._

_Ace s'arrêta et te regarda ensuite d'un air à la fois surpris et perdu, te voyant pâle comme la mort._

_-ton... ton poing il..._

_-aaaah ! s'exclama Luffy. Il a mangé le Mera Mera no mi ! Et moi je suis un homme caoutchouc !_

_Tout en parlant il étire sa joue devant moi. Décomposée sur place je m'évanouis une fois encore, et me réveille un peu plus tard dans le canapé._

_-aaah c'était quoi ce rêve...articulai-je en me redressant, une main sur le visage. Si maintenant je pense à One Piece même en dormant...  
><em>

_-ONE PIECE ? Toi aussi tu le cherches ?!  
><em>  
>-hein ?!<p>

Tournant la tête je vois Luffy qui grogne et montre les dents, les poings tendus le long du corps.

-tu vas voir c'que tu vaAAAAHHHH C'EST GENIAAAAAAAL !

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte il a attrapé la télécommande, et appuie maintenant sur tous les boutons.

-il est... demandai-je à Ace de l'autre côté du canapé.

-... toujours comme ça ? Oui !

-ouais remarque je le sais ça... hum donc votre méchant là il vous a envoyé dans mon monde c'est ça ?

-c'est bien ça. Et on doit trouver un moyen pour retourner chez nous sinon...

-OUAIS VAZY LANCE UN ARC-EN-CIEL !

On tourne tous les deux la tête vers Luffy qui est tombé sur un épisode des bisounours.

-... enfin bref... y en a d'autres ?

-pas que je sache nan !

Au même moment j'entends mon portable sonner.

_Je décroche, et entends la voix paniquée d'Aria __à l'autre bout du fil __:_

_-Sharlyyyyyyyn !  
><em>

_-Aria ?! Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ?!  
><em>

_-y a un mort-vivant dans ma maison ! J'l'ai enfermé dans les toilettes en bloquant la porte avec une chaise mais je sais pas quoi faire j... AAAAAH t'es qui toi ?!  
><em>

_-aaaaaah ! hurla aussi une autre voix plus lointaine.  
><em>

_-Sharlyyyyn !  
><em>

_Ayant entendu la conversation et reconnu le cri inconnu, Luffy lâche de suite la télécommande et se jette sur moi :  
><em>

_-USOPP ?  
><em>

_Long silence. À l'autre bout du fil Aria est figée tout comme Usopp, et le regarde maintenant d'un air ahuri :  
><em>

_"Usopp...?"  
><em>

_Lui regarde autour de lui, perdu :  
><em>

_-Luffy ?_

La réponse du capitaine ne se faisant pas attendre, Luffy me prit le téléphone des mains et le plaça devant lui :

-OIIII T'ES OÙÙÙ ?!

-...

-J'entends rien... fit-il inquiet, me laissant ensuite reprendre le téléphone :

-Aria ça va ?

-wow il m'a pété les oreilles ton mec là c'est qui ?

-... Luffy. enfin si j'ai pas perdu la tête...

-LE Luffy ? Tu veux dire que ...

-oui ils sont réellement là. J'ai Ace aussi ! Dis moi qui est chez toi ?

-ben Usopp alors, et... ah merde ! Attend je reviens !

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent au téléphone, Aria allant délivrer Brook des toilettes.

-vraiment désolée !

S'excusant en serrant le téléphone à deux mains sourire gêné sur le visage, elle bloque devant le squelette en train de se frotter la joue avec le papier toilette.

-c'est ultra doux, j'en veux pour ma peau ! yohoho, si j'avais une peau !

De mon côté, j'entends tout à l'autre bout du téléphone :

-Aria... ? bichon... ?

-oui... désolée, donc comm... lâche-ça toi !

-AAH C'EST QUOIII !

Sursautant de peur, Usopp qui avait joué les mécanos et activé l'apirateur par accident se téléporta pour aller se cacher derrière le canapé.

-C'est un robot aspirateur andouille ! Sharlyn aide moi…

-_donc toi t'as...  
><em>

_-OIIIIII ! US... !  
><em>

_Interrompue par Luffy, je lui colle un coup de poing qui lui fait manger le tapis, puis soupire :  
><em>

_-donc t'as Brook et Usopp ? Personne d'autre ?  
><em>

_-on dirait qu'il nous a réparti par duo, intervint Ace en croisant les bras. On a déjà retrouvé deux membres de ton équipage Luffy, mais comment on va faire pour __joindre les autres ?_

_-sans den den mushi on ne pourra pas les contacter, et les filles sont toujours prisonnières il faut aller les chercher ! répondit le capitaine en s'asseyant par terre, plus motivé que jamais.  
><em>

_-... ? donc Nami et Robin n'ont pas changé de monde ? ... qui était présent alors quand ce... type vous a eu avec son pouvoir ?_

_-si Usopp et Brook ont eux-aussi été touchés alors tous mes compagnons doivent être ici !_

_-aaah, et je crois que l'enfumé et ce pirate chirurgien ont aussi été touchés. C'est mauvais si la Marine est ici...  
><em>

_-Traffy aussi est ici ?  
><em>

_''Traffy ? ah oui Law est un médecin c'est vrai...''  
><em>

_Tu soupires déçue qu'il soit là, puis te bloques.  
><em>

_-attend, t'as dit l'enfumé ? Tu veux dire que Smoker est aussi du voyage ?  
><em>

_-aaah... mais comment tu sais tout ça sur nous, on est de deux mondes différents... fit remarquer Ace, méfiant.  
><em>

_-c'est... compliqué...  
><em>

_"Okeo va pas s'en remettre si elle le croise..."  
><em>

_-bon si Aria a eu du monde chez elle peut-être que les filles en auront eu aussi, ça nous sauverait la vie... j'vais les contacter.  
><em>

_-appelle Avy Sharlyn, intervint Aria toujours au téléphone, je m'occupe de Keyzun et de l'ours, et en attendant je vais essayer de garder ma maison en un seul morceau !  
><em>  
>D'accord, je raccroche et appelle Avy plusieurs fois sans qu'elle décroche. Au bout de la cinquième fois :<p>

-aaaallo ?

-ah bah enfin tu foutais quoi ?

-oui bah EXCUSE MOI j'ai des trucs à régler...

-dis moi... quelqu'un aurait pas débarqué chez toi par hasard ?

-siiiiii ! Comment tu sais ça toi ?

-j'ai les deux frangins chez moi t'es tombée sur qui ?

-Zoro et Sanji j'en ai marre ils se foutent sur la gueule tout le teeeeemps ! mais attend... t'as Ace et Luffy ?

Je me retourne pour contempler les deux narcoleptiques, endormis l'un sur l'autre.

-ouais on peut dire ça comme ça ... Aria a Brook et Usopp, elle doit appeler Keyzun et Okeo. Je te rappelle et on trouve une solution ok ?

On raccroche et j'appelle de nouveau Aria :

-oui alors Avy a Sanji et Zoro, autant te dire qu'elle est ravie ! De ton coté ?

-ben le grizzly pionce, mais Keyzun a décroché elle a Traffy et Franky !

-ok on avance là ! Ce qui reste pour Okeo... oh, mince.

_-bon il est bientôt midi, dès qu'on arrive à joindre Okeo on fait un skype commun pour essayer de se retrouver okay ?_

_- okay je préviens Keyzun et Avy, t'appelles le grizzly ?_

_-yup, espérons qu'elle réponde, si elle a pas déjà fait un AVC avant..._

_Je raccroche, et appelle ensuite Okeo._

* * *

><p>Voilà ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous donnera envie de lire la suite, pour l'intrigue à 2 Berries c'est normal ! L'histoire ayant été écrite à la base sans réelle délimitation de chapitre, les transitions se sont faites afin d'équilibrer de manière logique et agréable les chapitres. Le chapitre 2 suivra ce week end si tout va bien !<p> 


	2. le réveil de l'ours !

_**Chapitre deux, le voici !**_

_**Précision importante : en préparant le chapitre deux à la publication j'ai réalisé que j'avais coupé quatre répliques du Sharlyn POV , les mettant dans le chapitre deux juste avant le changement de POV : j'ai donc corrigé et vous conseille (pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu tout d'un coup) de retourner vite fait au chapitre 1 pour lire les dernières lignes avant de commencer ce chapitre :)**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !**_

_**Les personnages ainsi que le monde de One Piece appartiennent à maître Oda.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okeo POV :<strong>_

_Chez moi...  
>Il est presque midi, comme d'habitude en vacances je vis de nuit, écrivant jusqu'à 4h pour me lever à 14h le lendemain. Réveillée avant je rêvasse sur ma chantilly dans mon lit, mon volet bloqué à moitié ouvert laissant le soleil de midi bien éclairer la pièce. Je suis allongée sur le ventre, quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre un peu. Chopper jette un coup d'œil inquiet avant de s'avancer discrètement jusqu'au bord de mon lit. Sa seule tête et son chapeau rose dépassant il me regarde un moment, hésite puis finit par monter (avec peine pour ne pas sauter et faire de bruit) sur le lit. Il s'avance en pas de chat, tend le bras pour voir si je suis en vie, mais le récupère direct en allant d'un coup se planquer quand mon portable se met à vibrer juste à côté de mon oreiller.<em>

-mmallo... quoi ?

-oi debout là dedans on se réveille !

-mmh... grommelai-je en me retournant, écartant le téléphone pour y lire l'heure : Quoi midi ?! t'es sérieuse là ?!

-laisse moi t'expliq... allo ?

Raccrochant au nez de Sharlyn sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer, je retourne à mon oreiller et ma chantilly en câlinant les deux. Chopper sort de son coin et vient me titiller un peu, poussant mes épaules puis mon cou : la chatouille me fait réagir, me retournant je le fais reculer précipitemment au risque de tomber :

-oaaaah !

Entendant son cri je rouvre de suite les yeux, et m'assois sur le lit : Chopper lui est au pied du lit, les mains sur la bouche et les yeux en forme de bille. Je me lève, méfiante:

-... ? y'a quelqu'un ?

_Chopper a glissé sous le lit juste avant que je me lève. Croyant à une fatigue je marmonne ma frustration d'être maintenant levée et vais ouvrir la fenêtre. Ciel bleu avec peu de nuages, soleil encore assez bas dans le ciel puisque l'on est en été, verdure de douce campagne et champs à l'horizon, air frais. parfait... si ce n'est un détail :_

_-aaaaaah... trop chaud..._

_Supportant bien mieux le froid que le chaud, dès que les températures dépassaient les 25° même d'UN degré, j'agonisais sur place en fondant comme une misérable glace au soleil. Me retournant je vois le thermomètre sur mon étagère : 27°. et il n'était que 12h...  
><em>

_A__ffalée sur le rebord de la fenêtre je me redresse mollement, et décide de rester en boxer et débardeur noir pour ne pas me transformer en pauvre flaque, juste avant que mon portable ne sonne à nouveau. Je le prend et sors de la chambre en décrochant, descendant pour aller manger un truc et reportant à après ma douche._

_-allo..._

_-ah bah sympa de raccrocher au nez !_

_-aaah désolée Sharlyn, j'ai à peine dormi 8h... qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_-ça fait plus de cinq fois que je t'appelle !_

_Arrivant dans la cuisine je regarde mon écran : huit messages non lus et sept appels manqués._

_-j'espère que t'as pas laissé de message vocal, je les reçois deux jours après ! lui rappelai-je tranquillement en ouvrant la porte du frigo :_

_-attend écoute moi il y a quelqu'un chez toi normalement !_

_Je ferme la porte du frigo :_

_-mais nan, tu sais bien que mes parents travaillent et mon frère est dans le sud, je t'en avais parlé !_

_-mais nan je te parle pas de ça, j'essaie de te dire qu..._

_-OIIIIIIII CHOPPER ! T'ES LA ?_

_J'écarte mon téléphone, oreille droite incendiée._

_-aow... qui est avec toi ?!_

-désolée... c'est bon problème neutralisé, répondit-elle avec un bruit de... coup..., si je te dis que c'est Luffy tu me réponds quoi ?

-qu'il faut que tu arrêtes de fumer du thé pourquoi ?

Répondant naturellement je sors le jus d'orange du frigo, et le pose sur la table. Pivotant pour aller prendre le Blender dans un placard je me ravise en me rappelant qu'il est dans l'autre pièce, et me retourne sur Chopper qui est sur la pointe des pieds et essaie d'atteindre la brique.

-... Sh-Sharlyn ? Articulai-je au téléphone, bloquée sur place :

-c'est bon tu me crois maintenant ?

Tellement absorbé par sa tâche Chopper ne réalise pas que je l'ai remarqué, je m'approche donc. Prenant lentement la bouteille je la lui donne, le faisant de suite sauter de l'autre coté du bar relié à la table en criant :

-aaah ! ne m'approche pas !

Hésitant entre le rire hystérique et les pleurs je prends la bouteille et me contente de boire carrément au goulot pour me shooter au jus d'orange 100% orange, quand Smoker passe devant moi de l'autre côté du bar, arrivant sûrement de l'escalier. Je recrache absolument tout.

_À deux doigts de la crise d'angoisse je me retourne en toussant, prête à m'étouffer. Smoker me regarde faire sans réagir, avant de remarquer Chopper._

_-toi !_

_-eh ?! HAAAAAA !_

_Se reconnaissant l'un l'autre, Chopper panique alors que Smoker agrippe sa jitte en enfumant son bras. Interpellée par le cri je tourne la tête juste à temps pour voir Chopper me sauter au visage en évitant un coup de jitte de Smoker. Je pars en arrière et finis dans l'angle du lavabo, tirant comme une acharnée Chopper qui paniqué refuse de me lâcher, m'asphyxiant._

_-MHMMMMHMMMH ! (Chopper tu m'étouffes !)_

_Quelques minutes plus tard :_

-elle... elle est morte ? Demanda Chopper, faisant paniquer le téléphone tombé à terre :

-dîtes pas çaaaaaa !

J'entends des voix lointaines, avant de revenir doucement à moi. Chopper est penché sur moi à quelques millimètres de mon visage. Me voyant rouvrir les yeux il crie de surprise, et va pour se cramponner à Smoker qui l'envoie valdinguer dans la pièce.

-saleté de pirate...

-okay... commençai-je en secouant la tête pour retrouver mes esprits, vous pourriez attendre une minute sans vous entre-tuer ?

Sur ce je me précipite dans ma chambre, et redescend quelques minutes plus tard vêtue d'un jean, ordi et téléphone en mains pour rappeler Sharlyn et lui dire d'aller sur Skype. La Marine et les médias de Grand Line utilisant déjà les écrans et une certaine technologie comme moyen de diffusion ou dans les laboratoires, lancer une vidéoconférence ne les choqua pas plus que ça. Seul Chopper s'émerveilla à bidouiller mon téléphone portable pendant que je m'arrachais la joue à côté, tentant désespérément de ne pas sourire, rougir ou même regarder Smoker debout juste derrière moi, assise dans ma chaise.

Après quelques minutes tout le monde est connecté, webcam activée :

-chapeau de paille !

-AAAAAH ! l'enfumé ! s'exclama Luffy, dont le chapeau prenait une bonne partie de l'écran.

-qu'est-ce-qu'il fait là celui-là... rétorqua Zoro chez Avy.

-désolée vous disiez ?

-il faut qu'on se voit je pense... et qu'on trouve une solution.

-FERMEZ LA VOUS DEUX ! hurla Avy alors que Zoro et Sanji s'étripaient encore. Oui et au plus vite s'il vous plaiiiit j'en peux plus raaah !

-quel beau soutien gorge que vous avez là !

-... euh merci. Répondit Aria, dépitée alors que de mon côté j'éclatais de rire.

-ça porte des sous-vêtements un bichon ? demandai-je pour titiller Aria qui répondit avec un sourire complice :

-pas quand il fait chaud...

-j'en sais rien moi regarde dans le frigo, imbécile ! Pardon... on peut aller chez toi coco c'est grand ! Intervint Keyzun après que Franky soit parti en quête de cola.

_-ça marche y a personne chez moi... commençai-je._

_-Haaaaaaaa !_

_-... pour encore une semaine..._

_-reviens-là !_

_-comment vous allez transp..._

_Je m'arrête et tourne la tête pour voir hors-champ, Chopper sous forme humaine (baraqué) agrippant la jitte de Smoker tentant de l'étouffer et de l'immobiliser avec sa fumée près de l'escalier._

_-deux secondes..._

_Sans expliquer je me lève et avance vers les deux toujours en bagarre, et assène un violent coup de poing sur la tête de chacun, les bloquant dos au mur pour gueuler._

_-c'est pas bientôt fini vos histoires ? J'essaie de régler votre problème et vous essayez encore de vous foutre sur la gueule !? J'vous rappelle qu'ici vous êtes tous les deux des civils, alors que ce soit clair le PREMIER qui casse ne serait ce QU'UN MUG je le crucifie au portail, C'EST CLAIR ?_

_Toujours sous forme baraquée, Chopper hoche la tête, intimidé. Je regarde Smoker qui se contente d'un grognement, cigares fumant en bouche et veste ouverte me faisant craquer :_

_-je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas fumer à l'intérieur ! Et fermez moi cette veste ou je vais finir par avoir un AVC !_

Sur Skype :

-euh Okeo? Qu'est ce qui se p... ? commença Keyzun qui comme les autres ne voyait rien.

-lâchez moi ! reposez moi !

Tous voient alors Smoker passer devant l'ordi, en direction de la baie vitrée avec sur son épaule moi me débâtant.

-mais qu'est-ce-qu...

-mais vous allez me rep... nan pas la piscine pas la ... !

_**Sharlyn POV :**_

_Gros plouf. Long silence sur Skype avant que Smoker ne repasse devant l'écran, les mains vides._

_-attend est-ce-qu'il vient de... ?_

_-okay... bon on disait quoi déjà..._

_-Okeo demandait comment on allait amener tout le monde chez elle._

_-Keyzun y a pas assez de cola !_

_-ah oui._

_-je peux utiliser le bus pour venir, je regarde les horaires ? Demanda Sharlyn._

_-euh... tu veux prendre le bus avec Luffy et Ace...? intervint Aria._

_-... ouais nan._

-ben sinon je peux prendre la camionnette de mon père ! Proposa Avy.

-ouais ça le fait passe nous prendre ! Je briefe Ace et l'élastoc et je te retrouve en bas !

J'éteins l'ordi et prends vite mes affaires dans un sac avant de parler aux frères qui... ne sont pas là.

-mais c'est pas vrai ils sont où...

J'entends un tambourinement et des cris de loin. Je les suis et ils me mènent aux toilettes, j'ouvre la porte pour voir Ace complètement mort de rire devant la machine à laver. Je me penche et regarde le hublot, Luffy grand sourire se marre et tourne dans le tambour de la machine en marche.

-sans rire...

J'éteins et ouvre puis sors le "capitaine" par le bras avant de l'enfoncer de force dans le sèche linge et d'appuyer sur start.

-bon. On va aller retrouver les autres. Si jamais, je dis bien, si JAMAIS y en a un des deux qui fait le guignol je le ratatine c'est bien compris ?

**-**glups oui oui... répondit Ace en déglutissant.

_M'apprêtant à sortir des toilettes je m'arrête, et regarde Ace de haut en bas en faisant du mieux que je peux pour ne pas fixer ses abdos._

_-un problème ?_

_-hum... vous êtes trop... reconnaissables, il va falloir porter autre chose si on veut passer inaperçu... bon le temps que Luffy sèche on va te trouver des habits décents._

_Une demi heure plus tard je sors dans la rue, suivie de Ace et Luffy qui a tenu à garder son chapeau de paille. Leur bermuda et chaussures étant une tenue normale par de telles températures, tous les deux portaient maintenant un t-shirt piquée dans la chambre de mon frère : enfin normaux !_

_-OII Sharlyn c'est quoi ça ?_

_Interpellée je tourne la tête, et agrippe de justesse Luffy admirant les voitures garées, des étoiles dans les yeux. Ace lui mit un coup à ma place avant de regarder un peu alentours :_

_-hm... vos villes ne sont pas très différentes des nôtres... excepté ça... termina-t-il en regardant route et trottoir, étonné._

_-c'est la voie réservée à ceux qui utlisent un moyen de locomotion, donc vous restez sur le trottoir sans bouger, je ne veux pas que l'un de vous deux se fasse écraser... ou massacre une voiture..._

_''au moins chez Okeo ce sera plus calme et moins risqué qu'ici...''_

_-Sharlyn !_

_J'aperçois alors Avy qui arrive à pied, ayant garé la camionnette un peu plus loin._

-mais quelle est cette merveilleuse créature !?

Frappant Sanji sûrement une fois encore, Avy l'arrête net :

-couché.

-où est Zoro ? Demandai-je surprise, m'attendant à trois personnes.

-c'est... une longue histoire tu verras. Vous venez ?

-YEAAAAAH !

Sanji se relève d'une traite et refait tout le chemin des cœurs dans les yeux, regardant tantôt Avy, tantôt moi. Luffy se tient bizarrement tranquille pour une fois, en même temps Ace menace de le tuer à chaque instant... arrivant à la voiture je rentre, et découvre Zoro ligoté et bâillonné.

-euuuh...

-ben quoi il me tapait sur les nerfs ! Et puis avoue que c'est pas déplaisant à voir non plus...

-enfin bref... Luffy au pied !

Je rattrape de justesse chapeau de paille qui s'apprêtait à courser une moto. Je mets sa ceinture pour qu'il arrête de bouger, Ace se contient et s'assoie à coté de moi, je suis entre les deux derrière, Sanji est entre Avy et Zoro devant.

_-ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal qu'il soit aussi excité, il découvre. Ça lui passera... déclara Ace avant qu'Avy ne démarre, l'intriguant lui et émerveillant Luffy._

_-WOOOOOH ! TROP BIEEEN ! faut que Franky m'en fasse un !_

_-ça tombe bien c'est chez Keyzun qu'on va. Vous êtes tous attachés ?_

_-c'est bon._

_Luffy lève les bras alors qu'on prend la route :_

_-YEAHHHHH ! C'est comme au parc d'attraction ! Kishishishi !_

_Nous habituant peu à peu à l'hyper humeur du capitaine, nous arrivons chez Keyzun qui a préféré faire sortir Franky par le garage. Avy se gare et nous laisse descendre pour aller voir les trois posés dehors._

Quand on descend on aperçoit Franky étalé au sol, complètement en manque, Keyzun contenant son euphorie à côté de Traffy calme et impassible.

-salut Keyzun ! Salua Avy en levant la main.

-ah coucou ! Bon on fait comment ?

-pour ?

-l'autre accro ?

Voyant Franky à l'agonie, Avy pivote pour regarder la camionnette... et Luffy :

-OIII FRANKY ! TRAFFY ! MONTEZ VOUS ALLEZ VOIR C'EST GENIAL !

-il devrait passer dans le coffre... en serrant un peu. Law et toi irez sur les sièges derrière Sharlyn !

Tout le monde monte et Avy redémarre.

-STOP !

-quoi ?

-Luffy...

Tout le monde tourne la tête.

-Ace bordel tu pouv...

-rrr zzzzzzz...

-okay, je m'en occupe attendez !

Je sors et appelle Luffy.

**-**c'est génial !

Je vais dans le jardin et vois Luffy qui vient de passer la tête dans l'eau de la petite mare du jardin de Keyzun pour regarder les poissons rouges.

-mais il arrête jamais ou quoi ?

-hé Zoro j'ai trouvé ton sosie ! Lança Sanji en brandissant un nénuphar.

-c'est pas vrai lui aussi ? ok... TOUT LE MONDE VA S'ASSEOIR !

* * *

><p><em>voilà ! vous l'aurez compris, One Piece dans notre monde c'est le GROS BORDEL ! Chapitre deux un peu plus long, beaaaaaucoup de dialogues comme toujours mais bon étant donné le nombre de personnages (hystériques etou hyper actifs) présents au même endroit c'est normal ! Le chapitre trois sera publié dans une OU deux semaines :) En cas d'erreur d'inattention ou d'accident n'hésitez pas à me l'indiquer, je suis une vraie tête en l'air ! (nuages... chantilly... fumée... *w*)_


	3. retrouvailles

**Chapitre 3, enfiiiiiiin ! vous l'avez attendu (ou pas xD), et il est là !**

**petite précision : techniquement les utilisateurs de fruit du démon sont ''maudits'' par les eaux de Grand Line et ne peuvent donc pas nager. Grand Line étant un océan cette malédiction n'est censée s'appliquer que dans le eaux océaniques de Grand Line. Toutes les eaux douces du monde de One Piece ainsi que les eaux en générale de notre monde ne sont (logiquement) pas incluses. (précision à faire puisque de souvenir même dans le film Z Luffy et Brook perdaient leur énergie dans des thermes, chose illogique puisqu'ils ne le sont pas dans d'autres situations similaires)  
>enfin j'indique même si la nécessité n'y est peut-être pas les duos :<br>Sharlyn x Ace / Aria x Luffy / Keyzun x Law / Avy x Zoro /Okeo x Smoker**

**Sur ce bonne lecture !**

**Les personnages ainsi que le monde de One piece appartiennent à Oda.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sharlyn POV :<strong>

Aidée par Keyzun, je laisse Avy surveiller les touristes restés sagement dans la camionette pour aller chercher les quelques dissidents éparpillés dans le petit jardin exotique.

-finalement il est pas si mal Traffy, admis-je en entrant dans le jardin, faisant de suite réagir Keyzun à côté de moi :

-évidemment ! tu crois quoi ?! Répliqua-t-elle, souriante car faussement outrée.

-il a un de ces regards...

-hepepep ! Tu restes sur ton Ace Sharlyn, pas touche à mon Traffy !

-si on peut plus mater... d'ailleurs comment ça s'est passé quand tu les as trouvé chez toi ce matin ?

-oh c'était... sympa ! En fait jt'explique :

_**Le mâtin même.**_

**Keyzun POV :**

À 10h pétante mon réveil posé à l'autre bout de ma chambre sonne, m'obligeant à me précipiter hors de mon lit en me jetant par terre pour aller l'arrêter. Réveil atypique, mais efficace au moins ! Il fait jour depuis plusieurs heures déjà, une fois la fenêtre et le volet ouverts je sors de ma chambre et vais de suite dans la salle de bain pour m'envoyer de l'eau fraîche dans la figure.

Aucune sortie prévue aujourd'hui, et personne non plus à voir, je reste donc en boxer et sweat ''pyjama'' jaune et noir marqué de l'emblème des Heart Pirates, et descends tranquillement l'escalier pour aller me faire un smoothie du mâtin. De la musique résonne depuis le salon, je passe devant la porte d'accès fermée sur ma gauche pour aller direct dans la cuisine prendre des fruits.

_''… attends je suis censée avoir la maison pour moi toute seule aujourd'hui, alors pourquoi il y a du bruit dans le salon... ?'' _percutai-je tout à coup en m'arrêtant, tasse vide en main.

La cuisine étant ouverte sur la salle à manger et le salon par un bar je me penche discrètement, et me fige : dans mon salon se trouvait un homme grand aux avant-bras monstrueusement larges, avec des cheveux bleus clairs dressés et vêtu d'une simple chemise ouverte avec... juste un slip.

Debout face à la télé allumée guitare hero en main, il me tournait le dos et s'agitait en dansant, jouant au jeu vidéo sans paraître le moins du monde gêné d'être ici.

_''… ? mais qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça... ?!''_

Réalisant tout à coup qu'un énergumène psychopathe se trouve chez moi je frôle la crise d'angoisse, alors que lui ne m'a pas encore remarqué. Après une seconde d'absence je réalise que je ne rêve pas, un pervers psychopathe se trouvant bien chez moi. Au bord de la crise d'angoisse je regarde autour de moi : il y avait bien un téléphone juste derrière moi côté cuisine, mais appeler la police quand on se trouve dans la pièce qu'un pervers entré par effraction était sûrement la pire des idées. Me faisant discrète je range donc la tasse qui finit en réalité dans la poubelle, revient en arrière et passe à côté de l'escalier pour aller dans le bureau de mon père où un deuxième téléphone se trouve. Entrant vite et sans un bruit je ferme de suite la porte et m'y adosse, soupirant mon stress et la frustration de ne pouvoir fermer cette porte à clé.

Entendant toujours l'intrus en slip jouer devant la télé je me détends un peu, juste avant qu'un tapement de touches sur clavier d'ordinateur n'attire mon attention. Tournant la tête je me fige, voyant à quelques mètres de moi un deuxième intrus, un jeune homme avec des cheveux noirs de jais, une barbiche et un bonnet blanc aux tâches noires sur la tête. Assis devant l'ordinateur, il continue dans un premier temps de l'utiliser sans me prêter grande attention, puis semble enfin me remarquer. Me jetant un premier et rapide coup d'œil il reporte vite son attention sur l'écran d'ordinateur, puis semble réagir et me regarde à nouveau... ou plutôt regarde mon sweat... puisqu'il a le même.

-oi Law, t'en es où dans tes recherches ? Intervint brusquement le premier en slip en ouvrant brusquement la porte.

Terrifiée par le deuxième (mais pas moins séduite par sa barbiche), je n'avais même pas remarqué que l'autre s'était arrêté pour venir, je recule donc précipitamment et heurte l'armoire juste derrière moi, me retrouvant coincée et plus près du pervers que je ne le voudrais.  
>L'interpellé assis regarda d'abord son ami en silence, avant de demander :<p>

-de la famille à toi... ?

-hey ! m'exclamai-je alors que je les dévisageais tous les deux, réalisant seulement maintenant la ressemblance choquante avec Franky et Law.

Bon d'accord je suis en boxer mais c'est pas une raison pour m'apparenter à ce type ! M'ignorant ''Law'' lui se contente de retourner à son ordi, répondant à son ami :

-on a bel-et-bien changé de monde, maintenant il faut savoir comment retourner dans le nôtre.

-il faut d'abord retrouver luffy et les autres, il n'a pas pu les envoyer bien loin !

-je ne pensais pas qu'il prendrait un risque aussi grand pour nous écarter, nous envoyer ici relevait du suicide.

-eeeh ? Comment ça ?

Complètement dépassée par la situation je me contente d'écouter, me faisant la plus discrète possible puisque le Franky bloquait toujours la sortie. Law soupira, son attitude aussi calme et froide que celle du personnage :

-utiliser son pouvoir lui demande beaucoup d'énergie, s'il n'est pas mort il doit être dans le coma à l'heure qu'il est.

-tu veux dire qu'on est coincés ici ?

-réjouis-toi d'être toujours en vie, il aurait très bien pu nous téléporter simplement dans le sol ou dans un mur.

-tsh ! Il aurait mieux fait, il peut être sûr qu'on se fera pas avoir deux fois ! Je me demande ce qui l'a poussé à nous épargner...

-c'est ce que je cherche à savoir.

Reprenant ses recherches Law laissa Franky, qui se reporta enfin sur moi :

-oi toi !

-... ! euh... hum oui ?

-y a du cola dans le coin ?

_**Trois heures plus tard.**_

-ah bah oui c'est Franky en même temps ! Heureusement tu peux en faire quand tu veux ! S'exclama Sharlyn en riant, agrippant Luffy au passage.

-ouais, j'imagine pas le drame si j'avais été à court !

_Une fois tout le monde dans la camionnette on repart enfin, pour aller cette fois chercher Aria.  
><em>

_-tu crois qu'Okeo s'en sort avec Smokey et Chopper ? Demandai-je à Sharlyn.  
><em>

_-vu comment elle a gueulé tout à l'heure, je pense qu'ils se sont calmés. Même si elle a fini dans la piscine... nan je m'inquiète plus pour le duo d'Aria.  
><em>

_-pourquoi ça ? Demanda Sanji en soufflant une longue bouffée de fumée.  
><em>

_-bah... connaissant bichon, elle a dû s'amuser à les terroriser en leur racontant toutes sortes d'histoires sur notre monde... ou sur nous.  
><em>

_-eh ? Un bichon ? Où ça ?  
><em>

_Une fois arrivés chez Aria je reste dans la camionnette pour surveiller Luffy, laissant Avy descendre avec Sanji faisant office d'esclave.  
><em>

_-... ? c'est Avy qui va chercher Aria ?  
><em>

_-... mince elle connait pas Brook !  
><em>

_-mais quelle nouille !  
><em>

_-... oh t'en fais pas pour elle elle s'en remettra !_

**Avy POV :**

_Traversant la route je précède Sanji et monte les escaliers longeant le petit jardin, puis frappe trois fois à la baie vitrée__ qui s'ouvre peu après :  
><em>

_-la camionnette est juste là t'es prêt... ?  
><em>

_-YOHOHO ! Bonjour jeune mademoiselle !  
><em>

_Tombant ''nez-à-nez'' avec un squelette plus grand que la baie vitrée, coiffé d'une coupe affro et ouvrant son... crâne comme s'il ôtait son haut de forme, je fais un bond en arrière :  
><em>

_-WOOOW !  
><em>

_''C'EST QUOI CA ?''  
><em>

_-lui fais pas peur comme ça idiot ! s'exclama Sanji en collant un coup en pied en plein visage de Brook, mains dans les poches.  
><em>

_-oh veuillez m'excuser, fit-il en remettant son... crâne en place. Vous êtes très jolie ma chère, accepteriez-vous de me montrer votre culotte ?  
><em>

_-même pas en rêve ! répliqua Sanji dans la seconde.  
><em>

_Personnellement j'étais figée sur place, et avais sûrement perdu des couleurs.  
><em>

_''il... il parle...''  
><em>

_-B__rook va pas ouvrir la porte t'es dingue ! intervint la voix d'Aria qu'on entendait dévaler les escaliers.  
><em>

_Arrivant en courant elle vire Brook qui s'écarte, son attitude et son nouvel accoutrement lui donnant des allures de majordome._

Revenant à la réalité je regarde Aria tenant Usopp par le nez.

-qu'est-ce-que...

-hein ? Ah oui ça ! Il fouinait partout ça m'énervait.

-okkk tu viens ?

-d'ac... oh attend.

Elle se plante devant Brook.

-ne traumatise personne d'accord ?

-croix de bois croix de fer, si je meurs... ah oui c'est vrai je suis déjà mort yohoho !

-dépêche !

On descend les escaliers et on se dirige vers la camionnette.

-c'est plus joyeux avec Ace et Luffy c'est sûr !

-Luffy est là c'est vraiiiiiiii ! s'exclama Aria en sautant sur place.

-SALUT BICHOOOOOON !

La tête dépassant de la fenêtre le capitaine rit à pleines dents, tenant son chapeau.

-... il est trop mignoooooon !

-t'es sérieuse là ? Demandai-je en regardant Sharlyn, laissant Aria fondre à côté.

-hein ? ben quoi ?

-mais on les met où ceux-là ?

-euuuh...

Après de nombreux essais on fit finalement un trou dans la toiture pour faire dépasser la tête de Franky, qui du coup a laissé de la place pour les nouveaux arrivants, avec Aria sur les genoux de Luffy pour qu'il se tienne tranquille. On part pour chez Okeo. En cours de route Luffy s'est endormi en serrant Aria comme un doudou, ce qui ne la déplaît pas, Ace s'est lui aussi endormi et commence à lentement pencher vers Sharlyn.

On a finalement décidé d'enlever le bâillon de Zoro pour être un peu sympa mais il continua à se foutre sur la gueule avec Sanji, résultats les deux prirent un coup de ma part au feu rouge. Franky lui s'amuse à dire bonjour à toutes les voitures, apeurant les gamins tandis que Keyzun regarde le paysage, n'osant regarder Law malgré son regard posé sur elle.

_En route Luffy demande :  
><em>

_-oi Aria, pourquoi on t'appelle bichon ?  
><em>

_Toute contente de sa question elle affiche un grand sourire :  
><em>

_-à cause de la coupe de cheveux ! répondit Sharlyn en première alors qu'Aria agitait ses boucles anglaises en amusement.  
><em>

_Conduisant je les laisse expliquer l'histoire des surnoms :  
><em>

_-toutes les cinq moi, Sharlyn, Keyzun Okeo et Avy on s'est trouvées un animal qui nous ressemble.  
><em>

_-pour moi c'est Keyzun la baleine, Sharlyn c'est la hyène...  
><em>

_-Avy c'est la mouette et Okeo c'est l'ours !  
><em>

_-une baleine ?  
><em>

_-Laboon ! intervint Brook qui pleurait déjà des fontaines de larmes.  
><em>

_-parce que ça rime !_

_NB de l'auteur__ : le vrai nom de Keyzun est Maiwenn, j'ai réalisé le gwak après la publication du 1er chapitre. Reprenons !_

_Luffy se réveille.  
><em>

_-Sanji j'ai faiiiim ! ça se mange la baleine ?  
><em>

_-qui sait...  
><em>

_-et pour la mouette et la hyène ?  
><em>

_-la hyène parce que Sharlyn se fout toujours de la gueule de tout le monde ! s'exclama Keyzun à l'encontre de Sharlyn.  
><em>

_-pas ma faute si t'en tiens une couche... répliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire amusé.  
><em>

_-je t'embrouille !  
><em>

_-la mouette c'est... parce qu'Avy gueule tout le temps ! Murmura Sharlyn pour ne pas que j'entende.  
><em>

_-j'tai entendu !  
><em>

_-un ours... ? Intervint Usopp, qui vu sa tête semblait déjà s'imaginer une espèce de géante poilue avec des griffes, cannibale. Y a une raison particulière ou... ?  
><em>

_-vous verrez en arrivant... répondit en première Aria, son ton malicieux inquiétant de suite le tireur d'élite._

**Okeo POV :**

_De mon côté une fois le skype fini, je remonte dans ma chambre complètement trempée pour aller me changer, prenant ma douche au passage. J'en profite pour mettre quelque chose de décent, mais aussi pour planquer toutes mes affaires... compromettantes : mon t-shirt des Heart Pirates, le bonnet de Law, le mug Chopper, la figurine de Smoker shambles Tashigi, le dessin de Smoker et le sabre de zoro exposé bien en vue devant ma télé.__Prenant mon téléphone j'y change le fond d'écran au passage avant d'oublier, et une fois ceci fait je sors les draps et le gros matelas lit double pour préparer les lits._

_Pendant ce temps Chopper va voir la piscine deux fois plus haute que lui, émerveillé :_

_-woah... je me demande si je pourrais aller dedans...  
><em>

_À l'intérieur je n'entends pas Smoker monter à l'étage, et ne le remarque qu'en me relevant, me retournant pour prendre les draps manquants... qu'il me tend.  
><em>

_-... ! oh, m-merci. articulai-je en prenant le tout, les mettant vite avant de balancer les oreillers.  
><em>

_-il y a moyen de se laver ici ?  
><em>

_sa question me surprenant je bloque. L'image de Smoker sous la dou... sous MA douche me traversa l'esprit en un éclair, m'obligeant à me mordre la lèvre inférieure comme une acharnée pour ne pas sourire.  
><em>

_-bien sûr, tenez des serviettes. répondis-je en lui donnant une petite pile, tentant de rester sérieuse et évitant de le regarder, lui comme son torse exposé.  
><em>

_L'interphone sonne alors que Smoker s'enferme dans la... ma salle de bain, je descends répondre :  
><em>

_-Allo ?  
><em>

_-Ok..  
><em>

_-OIIIII C'EST ICI QU'Y A UN OURS ?  
><em>

_-... ?! Luffy ?! Qu'eeest-ce-que vous leur avez encore raconté les filles ?_

Je leur ouvre le portail et les laisse garer la camionnette. Chance pour moi avec toute la smala dehors Avy pu entrer sans problème et avancer sur l'herbe, ne gênant personne sur cette parcelle de jardin. Tout le monde descend, je me tourne d'abord vers Chopper assis tranquillement devant le ventilateur dans le salon, puis déprimes en entendant le jet d'eau de la douche.

Je sors :

-salut Ok... ! Commença Sharlyn.

-WAAAHHHHH ! Alors c'est ça un ours ?!

Luffy court sur toi des étoiles dans les yeux, mais se fait écraser par Sanji venant de se jeter sur lui pour se mettre en face de moi.

-mais quelle beautéééééééééé ! Mon cœur est à vous pour toujours délicieuse et angélique créature !

Le voyant se prosterner et déposer un baiser sur ma main je me recule légèrement.

-euh...

-yohoho ça porte des sous-vêtements un ours ?

Zoro passe à coté de moi et entre, enfin remis en liberté.

-salut...

J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais me ravise.

-bonjour Okeo !

-bonjour Keyzun ! Répliquai-je sur le même ton excentrique à la baleine. Entrez !

Main levée pour pointer l'entrée je baisse les yeux sur Franky rampant et s'agrippant au sol pour avancer.

-s'il-vous-plaît à boiiire !

-oh salut Franky, entre j'ai du coca dans le frigo !

Ni une ni deux il se rue dans la maison.

_-tout le mooooonde ! hurla Chopper en accourant hors de la maison, larmes aux yeux.  
><em>

_-Chopper !  
><em>

_Luffy l'attrape en vol et commence à chialer avec lui.  
><em>

_-ça a été avec l'autre ? Lui demanda Sanji.  
><em>

_-hai ! Okeo m'a évité le granite marin et j'ai même eu droit à du chocolat chaud !  
><em>

_-du chocolat chaud... en été... ?  
><em>

_-oh et Luffy y a même une piscine !  
><em>

_-SERIEUX ?  
><em>

_-mince on a pas pensé aux maillots de b...  
><em>

_Keyzun s'arrête en entendant un gros *PLOUF !*.  
><em>

_-trop tard... au moins ça les occupera...  
><em>

_-j'ai préparé des lits, j'imagine que vous comptiez rester dormir ?  
><em>

_-yup, je me vois pas les gérer seule plus longtemps chez moi. Répondit Avy.  
><em>

_-venez je vais vous faire visiter, par contre pas de tabac dans la maison.  
><em>

_-tout ce que tu voudras ma bien aimée !  
><em>

_Je regarde Sanji, puis rentre dans la maison avec un grand sourire. Franky arrive alors dans le salon et nous fait une chorégraphie puis forme son étoile bleu en joignant ses bras.  
><em>

_-YEAAAAAAH ! Suuuuuper frais ton coca en 2L, merciiiii !  
><em>

_On fait toutes de grands yeux, sourire en coin.  
><em>

_-okay... c'est énorme..._

-OI FRANKY RAMENE TOI C'EST ÉNOOOOOORME ! hurla Luffy depuis le jardin.

Franky sort alors en trombe et se jette sur le matelas flotteur de la piscine, un bras derrière la tête et les jambes croisés il sirote du coca pendant que Luffy les joues bieeeeen gonflées d'eau asperge Chopper.

-WAAAHH arrête ça chatouuuiille !

On est assises dans ton salon à discuter, toi Keyzun et Aria face à la télé, Avy et moi face à l'escalier.

-il faut qu'on trouve une solution on va pas rester comme ça.

-yohoho ce soleil me chauffe la peau... si seulement j'en avais une yohohooo ! s'exclama Brook allongé sur son bain de soleil.

-... ça c'est de la blague.

-il est vraiment génial, enfin bon il faut q...

-NON NON NOOOOOOON !

Un gros *PLOUF !* survint, suivit peu après de la voix de Zoro :

-MAIS JE VAIS TE ME LE... !

Une course poursuite s'engage entre Sanji et Zoro, trempé, dans toute la maison. Ils pilent devant Smoker qui descend de sa douche, pantalon à peine fermé et sans veste. Ils font demi tour à une extrême rapidité quand ils voient sa tête.

-ça devrait être interdit des abdos pareils... commenta Avy en appréciant la vue au passage.

**Sharlyn POV :**

_Smoker se contente d'un soupir grogné en voyant Sanji et Zoro partir, désespéré de sa situation.  
><em>

_-quelle poisse...  
><em>

_Ayant laissé sa veste en haut, il remarque les quatre paires d'yeux fixées sur lui et matant sans dire mot.  
><em>

_-quoi ?!  
><em>

_-ah rien...  
><em>

_-humhum...  
><em>

_Smoker grogne puis sort dehors fumer.  
><em>

_-donc Okeo tu disa... Okeo ?  
><em>

_-elle était pas là y a deux secondes?  
><em>

_-je crois qu'elle a fui pour éviter la crise d'angoisse.  
><em>

_-mais elle va pas le fuir tout le temps quand même ?  
><em>

_-c'est vrai que c'est un peu con, maintenant qu'il est là en personne...  
><em>

_-enfin bref on s'occupera de ça plus tard, pour l'instant il faut trouver un moyen de les renvoyer là-bas.  
><em>

_-okay mais on sait même pas comment ils sont arrivés là...  
><em>

_-Ace m'a dit que c'était à cause d'un ennemi, qui aurait utilisé son pouvoir du fruit du démon.  
><em>

_-il t'a pas donné de nom?  
><em>

_-hey si on connaît son nom, on pourrait peut être en savoir plus en allant sur le site One Piece !  
><em>

_-je vais lui demander._

Me levant je sors donc dans le jardin pendant qu'Aria part à ta recherche et que Keyzun et Avy parlent de leurs hommes respectifs. Le jardin (ou plutôt l'étendue de prairie faisant office de jardin) entoure quasiment toute la maison excepté le carré de bitume devant le portail, servant de parking. Quand je sors il y a plus d'eau sur l'herbe que dans la piscine, et plus loin à droite Usopp est monté sur le toit de la camionnette pour parler au voisin par dessus la grande haie.

-et voici une autre chanson du capitaine Usopp !

-euh... Ace ?

Je tapote sur son épaule tandis que Law entre dans le salon.

-mmh ?

On est face à la piscine, observant désespérément les dégâts : Chopper s'amuse à faire rouler Luffy dans le jardin, Zoro course toujours Sanji en l'insultant sabre en main, bien que lui soit mort de rire. Usopp commence à traumatiser le voisin avec ses histoires, Brook essaie de nager mais c'est pas la joie...

-désolé.

Plus préoccupée par ses yeux que par la piscine il me sort de mon hypnotisme.

-de ?

-de ce bordel...

-oh t'inquiète ça va aller.

-tu voulais quelque chose ?

-oui ! Le gars qui vous a envoyé ici il s'appelle comment ?

_-aaah... c'était quelque chose comme Mishu... Mashu... ah Mus... !  
><em>

_Ace s'endort brusquement devant moi, toujours debout.  
><em>

_-Ace ?  
><em>

_Aucune réponse. Une petite chatouille sur le nez avant qu'il ne se réveille.  
><em>

_-hein... mince je me suis encore endormi désolé.  
><em>

_-c'est quoi son nom alors ?  
><em>

_-ah oui, Mushu.  
><em>

_Retournant à l'intérieur je le dis à Keyzun qui monte chercher l'ordi d'Okeo.  
><em>

_-il est juste en veille, j'ai besoin du mot de passe. Déclara-t-elle en le posant sur la table à manger, là où s'était déroulé le skype un peu plus tôt dans la journée.  
><em>

_-ouais mais Okeo est toujours introuvable, on fait comment ?  
><em>

_-il est bientôt 15h, faudrait penser à préparer de quoi nourrir tout le monde... fit remarquer Aria, à juste titre.  
><em>

_-quand tu dis tout le monde tu parles de Luffy ?  
><em>

_-ah nan, nan, moi je dis ça c'est pour tout le monde...  
><em>

_-ouais, ouais...  
><em>

_-je m'en occupe, Sanji !  
><em>

_À__ l'entente de son nom le joli cœur blond arrive de suite._

_-qu'y a-t-il ma déesse ?  
><em>

_-va nous faire à manger. Ordonna Avy avec autorité.  
><em>

_-tout de suite ma bien aimée !  
><em>

_Sanji s'en va dans les cuisines sous nos regards inquiets.  
><em>

_-il serait pas un peu devenu ton esclave ? Lui demandai-je.  
><em>

_-nan pourquoi ?  
><em>

_-bon quoi qu'il en soit sans l'OURS on pourra pas faire de recherche.  
><em>

_-okay okay on va la chercher...  
><em>

_On se sépare pour chercher : à l'étage Keyzun, en bas Avy, moi et Aria à l'extérieur.  
><em>

_-OI Okeo !  
><em>

_-on a besoin de ton mot de passe !  
><em>

_Aucune réponse. On soupire toutes les deux et s'accorde pour se séparer et faire le tour de la maison quand je vois Franky me faire signe.  
><em>

_-... ? Qu'est ce qu...  
><em>

_Allongé sur son lit gonflable dans la piscine il sirote toujours son cola d'une main et pointe la surface de l'autre.  
><em>

_-wow me dis pas que...  
><em>

_-je rêve...  
><em>

_On échange un regard, puis on s'avance toutes les deux jusqu'au bord de la piscine pour trouver grizzli assise en tailleur au fond, les yeux ouverts et la tête posée sur sa main accoudée sur son genou. Brook nage toujours en espérant bronzer autour d'elle et Franky.  
><em>

_-ça fait combien de temps qu'elle est là?  
><em>

_-qui sait... en tout cas elle a de l'endurance !  
><em>

-bon on va pas y passer la journée... Brook tu pourrais... ?

-mais avec plaisir !

**Okeo POV :**

Brook passe la tête sous l'eau et se met en face de moi tête à l'envers, grand sourire il me fait signe de remonter en pointant la surface. J'émerge enfin, accueillie par la main d'Aria et Sharlyn qui attrapent chacune un bras et me tirent hors de la piscine.

-hey doucement !

-c'est bon t'as fini ? Nan mais parce qu'à moins que tu ais quelque chose de plus important à faire que de renvoyer les envahisseurs là on a du boulot !

Je me lève et époussette mon pantalon imbibé d'eau... encore.

-vous voulez quoi ?

-le mot de passe de ton pc...

Je bloque brusquement, puis fixe Sharlyn.

**-**... eh ?

Voyant qu'elle ne comprend pas j'insiste avec les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle percute enfin :

-... sérieux... fit-elle en se tournant vers Aria. Essaie chantilly !

-EEH ?

-cherche pas... répliqua-t-elle, grand sourire sur le visage.

Aria entre dans le salon et lance le mot de passe à Keyzun qui, le pc maintenant sur les genoux assise sur le canapé, fait un essai concluant.

-ÇA MARCHE !

-t'es vraiment atteinte...

_Je remarque alors du coin de l'œil Smoker qui regarde la scène, assis sur sa chaise devant la baie, pieds sur la table de jardin.  
><em>

_-oui bah ça va hein ! Répliquai-je en me crispant, rougissante :  
><em>

_-t'as vraiment une tête de choupie quand tu rougis.  
><em>

_-JE SUIS PAS CHOUPIE ! Au fait c'était pourquoi le mot de passe ?  
><em>

_-pour faire une recherche sur le type qui les a envoyé ici.  
><em>

_-aaah... okay, je vois. Il s'appelle comment ?  
><em>

_-Mushu.  
><em>

_-hum...  
><em>

_-oui moi aussi j'ai pensé au dragon de Mulan mais nan c'est pas lui !  
><em>

_-c'est un capitaine pirate originaire du nouveau monde. Sa prime s'élève à 498 millions de Berry et de souvenir il possède un fruit du démon de type Paramecia qui lui permet __de contrôler l'espace et les dimensions à sa guise._

_-... attend quoi ?!  
><em>

_-bah quoi ? Si c'est un possesseur du fruit du démon il sera plutôt facile à vaincre si on a du granit marin faut pas t'inquiéter...  
><em>

_-nan je voulais dire comment tu sais ça ?!  
><em>

_-aha, t'oublies que je connais One Piece mieux que personne... sauf maître Oda.  
><em>

_-ouais mais là c'est flippant on dirait un site interactif... ou un robot.  
><em>

_Je lui fais un grand sourire, la faisant encore plus désespérer sur mon cas.  
><em>

_-hey Okeo ! intervint la voix de Keyzun depuis le salon.  
><em>

_-hm ?  
><em>

_-joli fond d'écran !  
><em>

_-mon... oh mince j'avais complètement oublié !  
><em>

_Sans attendre je me précipite pour aller à l'intérieur, mais Sharlyn m'interpelle avant :_

_-Okeo !  
><em>

_Je m'arrête devant la baie vitrée et la regarde, surprise.  
><em>

_-hm... tes vêtements... on voit tout...  
><em>

_Je baisse les yeux pour constater que mes vêtements ne cachent plus grand chose de mes sous-vêtements. Brook dans la piscine reste immobile, saignant du nez.  
><em>

_-dentelle bleue...  
><em>

_Je me crispe et rentre vite fait pour changer ce fond d'écran avant de monter me changer. Tu rentres.  
><em>

_-alors Keyzun ça donne quoi ?  
><em>

_-Mushu c'est ça ?  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! un chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents, un redémarrage en douceur après deuxtrois mois de désertion. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! les prochaines publications devraient (devraient hein) reprendre un rythme normal (deux semaines max), pour plus de plaisir !  
>après pour ceux qui s'intéressent (ahahAH ! La blague xD) au pourquoi de ces troi mois de blanc j'ai simplement été bloquée par un planning chargé (grosse fatigue et bonne dose de travail), les fêtes de fin d'année, une grippe des révisions et des partiels. maintenant que tous les persos se sont posés le prochain chapitre dzveloppera un peu chaque duo en particulier.<em>


End file.
